Coming Home
by Taketheheart
Summary: After a series of missions, Kakashi is finally home. Try as he may to get some rest, he cannot. He can only think of one person he would rather be with. Kakairu One shot.


Coming Home

By Taketheheart.

It had been a long month for Kakashi. The missions he was sent on were so random he wasn't exactly sure what they were thinking. Sure, they were a little short on Shinobi at the moment, considering their situation, but it was still ridiculous.

He had to help escort an elderly woman from Konoha to her neighboring village, only to have her ask if he could babysit her Granddaughter while she took her pregnant daughter to the midwife's home. At first he agreed, thinking it would be a toddler or a small kid, so he would only have to deal with a spilled drink or two. Then he discovered it was the most evil 7 year old he had ever met. Even his usual calm, but intimidating demeanor didn't stop that child from almost destroying the house. At one point, he even bribed her to clean the mess up, calling it the mission of the century, offering her $5 in payment. He quickly gave the girl a run down of what he wanted her to do. Of course, she wouldn't take $5. He offered to give her $10. Still not enough. He then offered her $20 and some candy, which was good enough...for now. Luckily she didn't pick up where she left off. He was tempted to tie the brat up and put her in the closet. But that would have been bad on so many levels.

Once he returned, he thought he would at least get some rest...only to be asked to travel to the village in the opposite direction for information gathering and then take that information two days north of that village. He came to discover it was only for a secret recipe that was popular around the second village, but difficult to complete...

One normal...or rather what he considered normal for a Jounin, was a simple reconnaissance mission into an enemy village that seemed to start making moves towards Konoha. However, it turned out they were making moves within themselves debating whether or not to make peace with Konoha. This was merely a small faction that disagreed with the decision to make peace and were looking to defect from their village. This information was quickly delivered to the Hokage, who quickly requested for Kakashi to return, sending a second team in to discuss matters more diplomatically.

And that was how his month continued. An odd mission here and there. A mission that required for long nights, etc...Once he came in from one mission he was out for another, and another, and another. And he was exhausted.

When he turned in his last mission, he automatically extended his hand out for the next, only to find it being shaken.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi-San," the woman said.

"That's it?"

"If you want another mission, you will need to come back tomorrow. The ones we have right now are for the Genin. The rest of the requests are being reviewed."

Kakashi merely stared at the woman. She must have been new. Rather than to question it further, he practically ran out of the missions room.

He wanted to go home, close all the curtains, lie on his bed, and sleep. And he tried.

For two hours he stayed on his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him, but it did not. Peeking behind the curtain, he noted it was still daylight. Giving up the ghost, he got up and left his apartment.

As he walked through Konoha, he greeted those who bothered to give a small "Hello," as he made his way towards the familiar green apartments. When he finally made it to his destination, he gently knocked on the door, almost sure no answer was going to come.

He barely heard the "Just a minute," that sounded out. But soon, there was Iruka, opening the door.

"Kakashi-san," he started. "You're back. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi couldn't help the small flinch that came, but then remembered their ruse. "Mah, Iruka-Sensei. I just got back this afternoon. We agreed to continue our Chess game when I returned? Remember?"

"Oh! Of course. Please come in."

Iruka stepped aside, allowing for Kakashi to come in. Once that door was closed, Kakashi pulled him in for a deep kiss, enjoying the sensation and the surprise from Iruka.

Letting him go, he took in a deep breath, the huge grin apparent through the mask. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Well with that kiss...I though you were going to stay in your home and rest this time."

"I am."

This time it was Iruka's turn to shock Kakashi, practically jumping on top of him with a firm embrace. They clumsily made their way to the bed, collapsing on it. Iruka moved to untangle his arms and pull Kakashi's mask down, but was promptly stopped by Kakashi. "Just lie down with me."

Iruka didn't say anything else, but smile.

He slowly removed Kakashi's hitai-ate and put it on the dresser, right beside his, then proceeded to remove the flank jacket. When he looked down, he noted Kakashi was already fast asleep, his breathing even. He couldn't do much else than pull the Jounin in for a firm embrace and kiss his forehead.

"Welcome home, Kakashi."


End file.
